1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a starting system for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to starting system that automatically actuates a starting feature on a carburetor on the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Carburetor arrangements for internal combustion engines mounted on outdoor power equipment such as power chain saws, string trimmers, brush cutters, and the like are known in general. Opening into the intake channel portion is a fuel channel that is connected with a fuel-filled storage space and that supplies fuel as a function of the underpressure in the intake channel. Since internal combustion engines that are to be started by a pull cord achieve only low starting speeds, for the start-up via a start-up mechanism the intake underpressure is increased in that for example a choke valve reduces the flow cross-section of the intake channel portion upstream of the carburetor arrangement. This ensures that even with a pull cord starter, adequate fuel is drawn in during the start-up process, so that a mixture that is capable of being ignited is made available with few starting strokes, and ensures a start-up of the internal combustion engine.
It would be desirable to provide a starting system that automatically actuates the starting feature on the carburetor to aid in starting the internal combustion engine.